Histórias que Ninguém Contou - Heróis na Rússia
thumb|left|400pxTambém na Rússia houve uma minoria de crentes adventistas que, por causa de suas convicções religiosas, se recusaram a tomar parte na guerra. Lemos num livro adventista:"Algum tempo depois de iniciada a guerra, nossos líderes na Rússia souberam que o governo havia condenado cerca de setenta de nossos irmãos a trabalhos forçados, e acorrentados, durante o período de dois a dezesseis anos. Milhares de jovens de outras denominações sofreram condenações semelhantes. Mas o olhar amorável de Deus seguia esses cristãos sofredores. Ele via suas mãos algemadas, e ouvia seus clamores de angústia. Por isso lhes trouxe livramento de modo inesperado. Com a queda do velho regime, surgiu um novo e ... o novo governo expediu decretos concedendo anistia aos não-combatentes e isentando-os de pegar em armas." — Matilda Erickson Andross, Story of the Advent Message (A História da Mensagem do Advento), págs. 173 e 174.Além desses setenta, deve ter havido outros adventistas fiéis cuja fé e coragem foram severamente provadas.Um recém-convertido, cujo coração estava repleto do primeiro amor, mostrou heroísmo entre outros heróis da fé. Depois de liberado da prisão, ele contou sua história:"Eu havia tentado explicar que era contra meus princípios religiosos portar armas, mas que estava disposto a servir meu país com toda a minha capacidade em outra situação. Entretanto, ninguém me deu ouvidos. Finalmente nossa companhia foi convocada, e nos alinhamos diante de um grande depósito de armamento. Recebemos ordens para apanharmos as armas de fogo. Havia uma para cada soldado. Todos se inclinaram em obediência à ordem. Somente eu permaneci de pé orando fervorosamente a fim de receber graça suficiente para aquele momento crucial."O comandante logo perguntou:" ‘Você não entendeu a ordem?’"Depois que respondi afirmativamente, ele perguntou outra vez:" ‘Bem... e não é necessário obedecer ordens?’ E irritado: ‘Que nova idéia é essa?’"Todos os olhos se fixaram em mim. Eu achei que devia responder, mas antes que eu começasse a falar, o oficial me deu ordens para apanhar a arma sem mais comentários." ‘Não posso’, respondi."Ele rapidamente sacou da espada e, colocando-se em posição ofensiva, disse furiosamente:" ‘Você conhece a lei.’"Então, virando-se para o suboficial, disse:" ‘Vou matá-lo, pois devo ser obedecido.’"Eu realmente esperava que num golpe fatal a espada do comandante me degolasse, embora de algum modo não tivesse no momento nenhum medo. Aquela espada erguida não me parecia nada mais que um pedaço de papel. Por alguns instantes ele se manteve naquela posição. Então como se tivesse ouvido uma ordem para embainhar a espada — não duvido que tenha sido uma ordem de verdade de nosso Pai celestial — ele abaixou a espada e ordenou a alguns soldados que me lançassem na prisão."Era fevereiro, e fazia muito frio. A prisão era um cárcere antigo e em ruínas. Despojaram-me de tudo, exceto de minha Bíblia e de um velho e puído cobertor, insuficiente para agasalhar-me completamente quando eu, deitado no gelado piso de chão batido, era açoitado pelas rajadas de vento que atravessavam as muitas frestas nas paredes. Apanhei um grave resfriado e comecei a tossir sangue. ... Fui liberado sem maiores indagações."Cinco ou seis dias depois, todos os soldados foram despertados à noite em suas barracas por um oficial. Esse trazia uma notificação de que eu devia comparecer perante um tribunal e ser julgado. ... Sabendo que, de acordo com a lei, minha sentença seria a morte ou prisão perpétua na Sibéria, senti que devia naquele momento dar um testemunho de meu Mestre. Quase toda noite os rapazes me pediam que eu lhes falasse. ..."Certo dia apareceu um padre que queria, por todas as maneiras, dissuadir-me de meus pontos de vista. Quando viu que seria inútil continuar insistindo, ficou bastante zangado e, dirigindo-se aos soldados de minha tropa, disse-lhes:" ‘Filhos, não dêem ouvidos a este homem. Não falem com ele. Ele está leproso.’"Isso, porém, só serviu para divertir os rapazes, que ficaram cada vez mais ávidos de me ouvir falar. ..."Finalmente, fui levado a julgamento. A acusação que pesava contra mim foi lida, a saber, minha recusa em portar armas. ... Veio a sentença: ‘Dezoito anos na Sibéria. Os dois primeiros em pesadas correntes. Os oito seguintes em trabalhos forçados e cerrado isolamento. Os oito restantes em serviço do governo.’ Depois desses dezoito anos eu poderia voltar, não para qualquer cidade, e deveria comparecer perante alguma autoridade policial toda semana. ..."Fui imediatamente algemado e levado à prisão, enquanto esperava ser enviado à Sibéria. ... meio tempo fiquei em cela isolada com o mais pobre e escasso mantimento imaginável. ..."Fiquei nessa prisão até 29 de abril de 1917, quando mudou o governo, com a queda do velho e despótico regime do czar. ... Sob essas novas circunstâncias, encontrei um querido irmão da mesma fé, também preso sob a mesma acusação. Passamos muitas horas felizes juntos em estudo da Bíblia e em oração. Quando nossos casos foram resolvidos, ele ficou livre e foi enviado para casa, e eu solicitei que continuasse no exército, mas sem realizar qualquer tarefa de combatência." — W. A. Spicer, Providences of the Great War (Providências da Grande Guerra), págs. 129-131.Durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, muitos adventistas passaram por provas e perseguições de outra natureza, não diretamente relacionadas com questões militares. E o Senhor muitas vezes mostrou Sua poderosa mão para salvar os fiéis, que punham sua confiança inteiramente nEle.Um general russo, por exemplo, ameaçou banir todos os adventistas de uma cidade da Letônia e matar os que ousassem nela permanecer. Aconteceu que no exato dia em que ele havia marcado para levar a cabo sua decisão, foi destituído de seu cargo e recebeu ordens para apresentar-se no quartel-general. Naquele dia, que era um Sábado, os irmãos estavam jejuando e orando, e o Senhor frustrou os planos daquele ímpio general.Em outro lugar da Rússia, certo juiz, com a ajuda do padre local, jurou que "não permitiria que nenhum adventista colocasse o pé no território" sob sua jurisdição. Mas estourou a revolução, e aquele ímpio juiz, acostumado a injustiçar o povo com suas atitudes arbitrárias, foi capturado pelo populacho e enforcado numa árvore. IASD